


Delphi - The Slave

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Death, Dirty Feet, Dominating, F/F, F/M, Feet, Felching, Fetish, Incest, M/M, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pee, Piss, Polyjuice Potion, Pregnant, Prison, Punishment, Rape, Rules, Sex Slave, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Twins, Underage Pregnancy, Urine, Veela, caged, cum, foot, golden showers, ropes, slave - Freeform, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: The Minister for Magic gives Delphi one last choice in life. Azkaban, for life, or become a sex slave to a prestigious and overly incestuous family, for life. Warnings do not apply to chapter one, but they will from chapter two onwards.





	1. The choice

Do not read if you haven't read the cursed child yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Hermione gives Delphi a choice.

“Delphi. Today, for one time only. I'm offering you a choice. Decline, you'll be shipped off to Azkaban as planned. Accept, and you will live out your life in relative comfort, as a sex slave of a well respected family in France”, Hermione stated.

“You, and whatever is growing inside you...”, Hermione said, staring at Delphi’s barely there bump.

“... will be allowed to live together at the mansion. Or, they will take your child if you decide”.

Delphi stared at her, annoyed that she knew her last secret. But started weighing up her options.

“I won't serve any dirty mudbloods”, Delphi spat at her, knowing full well Hermione was one.

Hermione’s hand flew across Delphi’s face, knocking her to the ground.

“I should be clear. Regardless of your choice, your life means nothing to me. I don't care that you're pregnant, nor who’s it is. The one and only reason you're not being shipped straight off, is your beauty”, Hermione almost shouted at her, any use of that word still enraged her.

“That pathetic little boy I manipulated, Albus, he’s the father”, Delphi took great satisfaction, revealing Hermione's nephew as the baby’s father.

Hermione looked unimpressed, as Delphi sat up on her knees, staring up at the Minister for Magic, with a grin on her face.

“I don't care that you fucked my nephew, nor that he is the father of your child. To be clear, you'll be under particular charms and curses if you accept. You will have almost no free will, you'll be confined most of the time, and you will obey every request and receive everything people give you. If someone wants to use you as a toilet, you don't complain, you open your mouth. If someone wants to shove their foot inside you, you lay back, open your legs and relax. If they want you to bear another child, you will be raped until you're pregnant. The family and their friends will use you for whatever they please. You will have zero choice. They can beat you, choke you, shove objects inside you. But I would imagine even that would be favourable, over a life in Azkaban, surrounded by dementors”.

“You think that scares me? The woman who raised me, raped me every day. She had friends of my father over to punish me for his failings. I had three miscarriages by my ninth birthday. Oh, and birthdays weren't like most children's parties. Instead of having friends over and cake, she invited rapists round. Instead of presents, I was forced fed cum and piss. Instead of a sleep over, I passed out and woke up periodically as men took turns raping every hole in my body. One man fucked my throat one night and I suffocated. When they brought me back round, they carried on like nothing had happened”, Delphi recalled her childhood. Hermione felt something for her, but it didn't last, as the smile on Delphi’s face grew. Not a single tear fell down her cheek.

“So what's it to be, Delphi?”, Hermione asked, not reacting to her sob story.

“Sex, sex, sex!”, Delphi screamed, ripping her stripy prison top open and baring her three bumps.

“Let's practice, see how well trained you are”.

Hermione shocked even Delphi, waving her wand, Delphi watched as the minister’s clothes floated away from her body, folding into a neat pile and waiting in the corner.

Hermione spread her bald lips between two fingers, tugging at herself and pissing down Delphi’s chest, soaking her mini bump. Delphi obediently came to attention, pushing Hermione's hands out of the way, and shoving her open mouth between her legs.

Delphi downed several mouthfuls of the minister’s hot piss, pulling back with a sarcastic looking grin on her face. Delphi rubbed her belly, rubbing piss into her bump, as she stared into Hermione's eyes.

“Take the rest of your clothes off. I need to check you over, before I approve this”, Hermione instructed.

Delphi happily obliged, standing up and pulling her prison one piece down. There wasn't a hair on her tiny, petite body. She took after her mother when it came to her height, barely five foot tall.

Hermione grabbed her wand, waving it at the naked girl and raising her into the air to examine her.

A hand pushed its way between Delphi’s thighs, parting her legs, and giving Hermione an unobstructed view of her undercarriage.

Hermione pressed two fingers inside Delphi, ignoring the scars around her inner thighs. She coated her fingers in what must have been a week long unwashed vagina. Yet surprisingly she smelt delightful, Hermione sucked her fingers, enjoying her taste even more.

“I need to see everything”, Hermione said, gesturing to her chained feet.

Hermione waved her wand, and the shackles undid themselves. Delphi floated back to the ground and stepped out of her prison uniform, standing completely naked in front of Hermione, except for black boots and socks.

One more wave of her wand, and Delphi’s boots undid themselves. Delphi lifted each foot in turn, and her boots pulled themselves off, tidying themselves away.

“Sit”, Hermione said simply, pointing to her cot.

Hermione magicked up a small stool, pulling it up to Delphi’s bed. Hermione grabbed an ankle, resting her leg on her knee, tugging at her dirty sock and throwing it aside.

Delphi's dirty foot dangled in the air. She wiggled her toes at Hermione, hoping the minister would suck her dirty toes.

“I haven't had someone lick my toes for years. Why don't you give it a go, minister”, Delphi said snarkily, knowing she never would.

Hermione stared into her eyes, brushing her foot with her hand, and removing several days worth of sock lint from between her clammy, cold toes.

“You will fit in well”, Hermione said, surprising her more than when she stripped off.

Hermione cupped her heel, and fed Delphi’s rather sweaty, dirty toes into her mouth.

“Oh my”, Delphi said, surprised, as the most powerful woman in the wizarding world, shoved her tongue between her smelly toes, sucking at them passionately.

“You must've been a dirty little girl. Who knew, the perfect little Hermione. In a prison cell, sucking the dirty unwashed toes of Lord Voldemort’s offspring. Willingly”, Delphi said with great pleasure.

“I too grew up with a less than average childhood. At Hogwarts I lost my virginity very early on, eleven or twelve. Slept with half of the girls in the school, and was raped a handful of times by the boys. Hogwarts has many dark undersides, unknown to all but those who experience it”, explained Hermione happily.

“And as filthy a human being as you are, descended from a psychopath, raised by them and no doubt abused every day of your young life. You are very beautiful, and nothing can stop the attraction to a beautiful person, deep down. Especially with such pretty toes”, Hermione said, ripping her other sock off and seeing to her other filthy toes.

“One more thing”, Hermione said, finishing with her feet.

“This is for life. Given who you are, there's no going back. You will be, killed. Everyone will think you’re dead, your image will be wiped from history. The only people who will know you exist, are those in the family. They are bound by magic to keep everything related to this, a secret. If you change your mind tomorrow or in twenty years, nothing will change. You'll simply be restrained, and raped whenever you're wanted”, Hermione made very clear what her decision would mean.

“I'd rather spend the rest of my life having my holes abused, than being abused in a hole in Azkaban”, Delphi said quite happily, brazenly pressing her bare wet toes between Hermione's legs.

“I never thought I'd get to play with this”, Delphi commented, as she rubbed her big toe between Hermione slit, pushing her toe into her wet, pissy hole.

“I have a full bladder, if you'd like to make use of it. Minister”, Delphi offered.

Hermione banged twice on the door, Delphi suddenly panicked at a stranger coming in and seeing this situation.

“Miss?”, a sweet sounding French girl appeared in the doorway.

“Mathilda, she has agreed. As you can see, she exceeds our expectations. I'm sure your father and the family will be delighted”, said Hermione.

“She has a full bladder apparently. It's likely to be very strong though. But I know you favour the darkest of golden streams”, Hermione said sweetly, running her hand by her face, stroking her blonde locks out of her eyes.

“She’s part of the family?”, Delphi asked, looking rather excitedly at the attractive blonde.

“Yes. Delphi, this is Mathilda Delacour. Mathilda is my niece”, Hermione happily announced, as Mathilda very quickly started to undress herself.

“You're Veela? I can smell it. You're far too beautiful not to be. I've heard interesting things about Veela”, Delphi asked.

“Yes, my mother Gabrielle, and my grandmother Fleur, are Veela. We come from a long line. We are rather interesting. Veela have incredibly high sexual urges. So high, it results in incest at a very young age. In order to satiate the child, or they can become damaged”, explained Mathilda, with a fondness.

“I'll be back in a moment”, said the Minister, leaving the girls to become better acquainted, waving her wand and waiting for her clothes to go back on.

Delphi scooted her bum to the end of the bed, raising her legs in the air and spreading herself open. Mathilda pressed her face between her legs without a moment's hesitation. Her top lip resting on Delphi's clit, staring up into her eyes as she tongued her urethra.

Hermione suddenly walked back in, as Delphi began voiding her strong, hot piss into the pretty blondes mouth.

Hermione had a strange man with her, he was naked from head to toe, and trying his hardest to scream and shout through his gag.

“Who’s that?”, Delphi asked, continuing to fill the blonde’s mouth, astonished that she hadn't spilt a single drop yet.

“This is your get out of jail free card”, Hermione said, waving her wand and pinning him to the wall.

His gag disappeared, and a tirade of insults began flowing from his rotten mouth.

“You filthy fucking mudblood, I'm going to rape every hole on your body when I get free. You disgusting creatures, you are lower than the common sewer rat!”, the man exclaimed, over and over.

“This is a death eater, one of the last we've managed to round up. No one knows we have him”, Hermione explained.

Mathilda finished up with drinking down Delphi’s sweet, strong piss. She stood up, staring down at the silver haired cutie, slowly spilling the last mouthful of piss out of her mouth and down her own completely flat chest.

She had literally no breasts, not even the tiniest bump. Just two perky nipples, and below that Delphi noticed for the first time, a bump a little larger than her own. As her mouthful of piss cascaded over her unborn child.

Mathilda stroked Delphi’s cheek, moving to her hair, and grabbing a few strands rather roughly. Handing them to Hermione.

The minister put the hair in a bottle, mixing it with a fresh batch of polyjuice potion.

“Open up”, Hermione said, flicking her wand at the death eater, forcing his mouth open, and pouring a mouthful of the concoction in.

Hermione pinched his nose until he swallowed it, forcing him to take the polyjuice.

Mathilda grabbed Delphi’s hand, pulling her up off the cot, and into a strangely over familiar sideways hug.

“We can be baby mamas together”, Mathilda said sweetly to Delphi, rubbing her pissy fingers all over her bump.

The three of them watched as the dirty, dishevelled and down trodden death eater turned into Delphi.

Hermione didn't hesitate, a smile on the death eaters face of Delphi, quickly turned to that of despair. The arms of Delphi's prison one piece wrapped tightly around his neck. Choking him.

Hermione flicked her wand, and the dupe of Delphi flew above her bed, the legs of the one-piece tying themselves over a bar above him. The threesome stood for a few moments, watching Delphi kicking and struggling. Being choked to death above them.

Delphi watched with a rather shocked look, finding the whole experience rather strange, watching someone who looked exactly like her, being killed.

“This will take your place. Once the body is dead, it doesn't change back. I will report that you committed suicide, so you're free to live out your life as a sex slave of the Delacours”, Hermione said quite plainly.

“Wow. I have to say, Minister. I have a lot more respect for you now. Who knew you were so deliciously evil and filthy. I hope you'll come visit me”, said a delighted Delphi.

Hermione grinned, barely. As she turned to Mathilda.

“Do you have it?”, Hermione asked her.

Mathilda nodded, grinning away happily as she turned around and bent over. Hermione stretched out her hand, tugging at the large butt plug Mathilda had been concealing.

“Once you arrive, you'll be restrained. Various curses will be put upon you, and you will begin a new life”, Hermione explained, holding up the butt plug and pointing her wand at it.

“Portus”, A blue glow filled the room, as Hermione turned the plug into a portkey.

The body of Delphi had finished kicking, and as so often happens with the recently deceased, she voided herself over the bed below.

“Now that's dead, you may leave. Mathilda will be accompanying you. Please take your clothes Mathilda. Delphi, you probably won't wear clothes ever again”, explained Hermione with a certain glibness in her voice.

Mathilda laid on the cold cell floor, her arms and legs outstretched, with her clothes resting on her tummy. She waved her hands and beckoned Delphi to lay on top of her. Delphi got on her knees, laying herself between Mathilda’s legs, and on top of her.

“Pop this in, and you’ll be home in seconds”, Hermione said, handing Mathilda the butt plug shaped portkey.

Mathilda grasped Delphi’s cheek with her free hand, tugging at it rather playfully as she fingered her filthy ass hole, loosening it up a little.

“Hold on tight”, Mathilda said, pressing the butt plug to Delphi’s hole. Delphi’s feet kicked up, her toes curling as Mathilda forced the plug inside her. The naked pair disappeared in a flash, flying through the space between the ministry and Delacour manor. Leaving Hermione to get dressed, and report on the dead Delphi in her cell.

Their naked bodies came to a stop, finally landing on the manor’s lawn, in front of the main entrance. Several naked witches and wizards raised their wands, the plug was ripped out of her with such force, her ass hole ached for days.


	2. The welcome

Do not read if you haven't read the cursed child yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

\---

“Mathilda, off. Quickly”, Gabrielle shouted. 

Gabrielle’s daughter quickly climbed off and her wand fired a stream of thick ropes, tying Delphi in knots, making sure she couldn't run away or attempt to hurt anyone.

“Mama, she is pregnant. Be careful”, Mathilda said, concerned for Delphi’s baby.

Delphi was dragged across the Delacour’s front lawn, Gabrielle's husband Oliver, lifted her off the lawn and carried her into the manor’s wet room, holding her like a piece of luggage which he literally threw to the ground.

The ropes disappeared from Delphi, as Oliver shackled her to the wall, leaving her hanging by her wrists. Naked and filthy from her imprisonment, and being dragged across the Delacour’s lawn.

“You'll be cleaned, then you will be cursed into serving us, preventing you from escaping or harming anyone”, exclaimed Oliver.

The room pretty much emptied out. Mathilda stayed behind, and Delphi’s head turned to the door as several young children entered with buckets of water and sponges to scrub her with.

Two young boys hauled two heavy buckets in, while they were ushered in by two slightly older girls carrying sponges and towels.

“Children, this is Delphi. She is our new slave”, the children stared at her rather shyly. Staring at Delphi’s body, looking every inch of her up and down.

“Delphi, these are some of my delightful children. They will clean you up and make you feel a lot better. This is Hugo and Leo, and Camille and Lola. Let's clean her up now children”, instructed Mathilda.

“They're beautiful. All identical twins, that is incredible. How old are they?”, Delphi said excitedly, staring at the cute group of Mathilda’s naked children.

“The girls are twelve, the boys seven”, Mathilda said, as the little twin boys started sponging Delphi’s feet with warm water.

“That's impressive, giving birth to twins at that age must've been difficult”, Delphi said respectfully.

“I was thirteen when I had them, it was quite easy. Veela often get pregnant very young. My mother had me when she was nine. We don't carry for nine months like humans, our children start a little smaller. I had my first child when I was six”, Mathilda said rather proudly.

Delphi’s mouth dropped, staying open for quite sometime. Impressed at how young she started having children. Lola jammed several soapy digits in each of Delphi’s holes, thrusting back and forth, merely to clean her up.

“It is a complicated family tree. As are many Veela families. We don't always know who our fathers are, nor the fathers of our children. My father Oliver, he fathered my two eldest boys when I was six and seven. Then I had my youngest daughter when I was twelve, fathered by my son. Cami and Lola, they were fathered by my sons also. I'm not sure which. Then finally, my two sweet boys. Sadly I do not know their father. It could be one of at least thirty men. But lineage, it is not very important. What is important, is family, and love”, Mathilda revealed her complicated brood. Forgetting to mention who, if she knew. The father was of the child or children she was carrying now.

“I also have several grandchildren, and as you can see, more on the way”, Mathilda said, caressing the small bump of her twelve year old daughter.

Delphi was astonished, never in all her years had she seen anything like it.

“I put this one in my sister”, young Leo claimed the bump in his sister, standing next to her as she towered over him.

Leo stretched out a hand and caressed his sister's baby bump. Leo stroked her tummy, sliding a hand down his sister and parting her legs. He smiled up at Delphi, she watched, as the little boy’s hand disappeared in his sister’s vagina.

“I often heard rumours of Veela traditions, but I had no idea how much inbreeding took place. It's beautiful. I am curious though, regular humans who inbreed often have issues, the children sometimes have problems, defects. Is this a problem for you too?”, Delphi asked curiously.

“No. Veela are immune to such things, even very small parts of Veela within a child seems to prevent it. Leo could have a child with his sister's child, and there would be no concerns. Which is fortunate. Seeing as we have to live in such secret, and given the desires and needs of very young Veela, we have to rely on our family as sexual partners. Although we are very lucky to have such an extensive family and a group of friends to share our love with”, Mathilda gave Delphi some very private insight into their life. Her life now. Her family.

“While my children clean you up, I will read from a list of rules that you will be magically bound by”, Mathilda told Delphi, as she retrieved a list that looked like it has been read from many times before.

You will do no harm to yourself or anyone in the house, including our guests. You may inflict pain on others or yourself if requested, and you will occasionally cause pain. But you will never inflict pain or harm on purpose of your own free will, with the exception of any pain caused by any sexual acts you perform or that are requested of you.  
You will never divulge secrets of this household, nor any of its guests to anyone you happen to come in contact with. Nor will you attempt to send messages to anyone by any means.  
You will sleep between the hours of midnight and six am. Unless you are serving somebody at the time. You must be available and ready to serve, at exactly six o’clock.  
You will keep yourself clean each day. Wash your hair, and keep yourself in an acceptable manner. However, being covered in any bodily fluids, spit or sweat. Isn't considered to be dirty. Do not wash yourself for these reasons alone.  
You will keep the soles of your feet clean from dirt, again, bodily fluids, spit or sweat do not count. Ensure you keep your feet very clean.  
Everyone is this house drinks urine, no one uses a toilet. You will often be a toilet. You will make every effort to drink what you can, and play with what you can’t.  
During your working hours, should you need to urinate, you will hold it in and make family members aware. We don’t waste urine in this household, we drink or play with everyone's.  
You will keep yourself hydrated, and try to ensure you are able to pee at any time. Please make sure you take on plenty of fluids after voiding your bladder.  
You will obey orders given to you by men, women and children. No matter what age they are. You are above nobody, you are merely an object for our pleasure.  
You will not moan, whine or complain about any task that is asked of you.  
Boys, and men, will fuck you frequently. Condoms will not be used, but you will be safe. No one has anything that can be transmitted, but you will be expected to carry any children to term, when you fall pregnant. You may also be intentionally bred regularly, we don't have unattractive slaves here.  
Your children belong to us. This one, and all future children. You can still be their mother, you will care for them. But ultimately they belong to the Delacour family, and when they are able, they will serve us alongside you. Some may even be sold or given away as gifts at any point in their lives. Or loaned out to friends and family. You will have no say with regards to these decisions and accept them immediately.  
The Delacour family is vast, Delacour manor receives many guests every month, close family friends also visit. You will follow these rules with everyone, as if they were living here.  
There are no days off, you serve the Delacour family every day of the year. It doesn't matter if it's your birthday, Christmas, your child's birthday, or if your child dies. You will serve. Any days you give birth, you will be allowed to rest after. But you will still be free to be used by any member of the family.  
You will be given regular tonics and potions meant to preserve beauty and prolong your life. Making you more desirable for a longer period. However, you will eventually become too old and people will lose interest. If you make it that long, you will simply be assigned to simpler tasks around the house. If you become completely useless to us, you will be put down.  
Finally, any attempt to circumvent these rules, will be met with severe punishments, beatings and rapings. Excessive attempts may result in your death.  
When you become physically injured during sexual activities, please make sure we are aware so you can be healed. You won’t always be healed, and we won’t do it when you request it, only when we agree to do it or to prevent your death prematurely.

“Oh, and to be clear. Every one of these rules will apply to your children. No exceptions. Now, I am afraid what happens next, is rather unpleasant. My grandfather will apply several curses to you, to ensure these rules are followed. After that, you will be introduced to the house. Everyone will join us in the main play room, including our other slaves. There, you will be raped, beaten and tortured. This will hopefully serve as a deterrent in the future, should you entertain the thought of breaking any rules in any way”, Mathilda explained, excited by the thought of it all.

“Any such events in the future, will only occur when deserved. However, the family may do with you as they please, at any time. My father does take great pleasure from raping slaves, and he may do so at any time”.

Delphi suddenly looked rather scared, but secretly inside she was quite excited too. Whilst her childhood had been unpleasant most of the time. She had grown to enjoy many things about it, she had little choice. And many of them were very enjoyable.

Mathilda's children finished scrubbing. Her restraints released themselves, and the twins Cami, for short, and Lola dunked Delphi's silver locks in a bucket of water. Almost drowning her in the process as they washed her hair.

“One final warning. Fail to maintain your levels of hygiene, and you will be punished. The last person who broke this rule was almost drowned in a bathful of piss, safe to say they smelt delightful for several days after that”, Mathilda recounted happily.

“The children will now lead you to our main play room. We will begin shortly”, Mathilda informed her, as her boys took a hand each, and lead her out to her new life serving the Delacours.

For the first time, Delphi felt like she was back in prison. As they left the room, two guards, most likely other members of the extensive Delacour family, were stood outside with wands ready to act at a moment's notice. They followed her to the playroom, Delphi couldn't believe her eyes.

The room was enormous. It would take her sixty seconds to walk from one end to the other. The room was filled with mattresses, sex swings, toys. The walls covered in mirrors and art, mostly seeming to depict many members of the Delacour family in the middle of some sex act.

But Delphi’s eyes were quickly drawn to the huge numbers of people there to watch her. She didn't know where to look. The two wizards stood guard at her bed, but beyond them Delphi saw twenty or thirty, maybe even more. Of unbelievably beautiful blonde men, women and children, many of them seemed to be pregnant. There wasn't a sock between them, and Delphi saw what she thought to be other slaves.

A short time passed, while Delphi surveyed the room. An older member of the family came up to her, reading from a similar list. Putting all kinds of curses and charms on Delphi, to ensure her complete loyalty and compliance. But there was one final thing they had to do, nothing magical, no restraints. Just a pure, primeval message.

Oliver Wood stepped into the room, the young Gryffindor who married Gabrielle Delacour, and who had fathered so many children in this household he had literally lost count. Delphi saw how everyone looked to him with great respect, and love. He strode towards the bed with purpose. He was here for one thing, to punish Delphi, to break her now. To make sure she never tried to escape, hurt anyone or disobey the family in any way.

Oliver reached the bed, and suddenly everyone moved so much closer. Chairs appeared around the bed as parents sat around her, their many offspring sat in laps or at their feet, a few even perched themselves on the bed. It appeared to be a special occasion to them. Something to really enjoy and savour, an event.

“Delphi. Welcome to the Delacour family. This is an extreme privilege to serve this prestigious family, many people would give up everything they had to be a part of it. But understand this, we own you, you are our slave for the rest of your days. Your life will be long, all slaves receive the elixir of life, which is why my wife of fourteen years, looks sixteen when she's in her thirties. Now, as it's your first time. Feel free to cry, scream and pass out if you like. It won't stop me, but everyone will enjoy it that much more”, Oliver finished his little intro. With a happy sounding final point, which Delphi was a little surprised about.

“One last thing. Do you like piss and anal?”, Oli asked, with a tone that said he didn't care one way or the other.

Delphi managed to smile, trying to look strong and nodding.

“That’s a shame, I prefer it when they don’t. I was merely curious, nothing would’ve changed. For the next couple of hours, your mouth will be the only toilet available to everyone in this room. Feel free to wet the bed whenever you need to. After all, you must consume as much as possible, try not to vomit on anyone”, Oliver said ever so casually, fully expecting the volume of piss she would consume would start coming out eventually.

Delphi struggled to smile, trying to appear happy at the thought of what was to come. Then it began. Starting with something she never expected.


	3. The lesson

Do not read if you haven't read the cursed child yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

\---

Her cheek suddenly felt hot, her eyes closed for a moment. Feeling dizzy as she fell back onto the bed with a stinging, numb pain throbbing through her face. The result of Oliver’s fist connecting with her cheek and almost knocking her out.

Oli slapped Delphi's thighs, causing them to spring open. Delphi observed Oli’s length growing as if by magic. His erection hardened, as her eyes widened at his length. Her face still stinging from the punch.

He started quickly, with none of the usual build up or perhaps lubrication that one might expect. Oli pushed her legs up, telling Delphi to hold them back. She found herself automatically complying, the first feeling of her free will actually being gone and it terrified her.

Oli pressed his erection to Delphi’s rather sore anus. He used all his weight, forcing himself inside her with relative ease, shoving his unlubricated length through her insides. Her toes curling at the huge invasion of her cavity. Her mouth dropped open as she felt teary eyed at the first push. She heard giggling children around the room as Oli started.

The sound of his testicles slapping into Delphi's bare skin echoed around the room. Oli hadn't eased into anything, and was squatting over Delphi’s contorted body, pounding her ass hole with as much speed and ferocity as he could muster.

Oli's hand came quickly across Delphi's face. Slapping her with as much force as he could. Delphi’s holes tightened briefly, Oliver feeling her anus gripping his shaft. He grabbed Delphi's ankles, continuing to pound her hole, while forcing her into an uncomfortable position.

“Open your mouth”, Oli instructed.

Delphi did so immediately, feeling slightly broken inside, as she didn't really open it herself.

Oli forced several of her own toes in her mouth, instructing her to suck as he fucked. Delphi obeyed, unable to resist any command he gave. She soon realised that Oli wouldn't be the only one using her. As she felt the small tongue of a young boy, lapping at the arch of her foot.

The first toilet break came quickly, while Oli was pounding so hard it was actually hurting, something Delphi hadn't experienced since she was a child. The young boy who had been licking the soles of her feet, pushed them out the way, grabbing her nose and chin with his little fingers to pull her mouth open.

The boy suddenly flew into the air, as another person nearby lifted him under the arms, bringing him down to rest on Delphi’s mouth. The boy literally sat on her face, grabbing handfuls of her hair to steady himself, not caring how hard he pulled it. His tiny little package sat in Delphi’s mouth, balls and all. She couldn't help but play with it. Caressing his sack with her tongue while she waited.

Finally the boy’s stream came, slowly at first. She felt it fill her mouth, coating every inch of his genitals in his own warm piss. The boy stared into her eyes, and Delphi stared back. He smiled away, blissfully happy as he used the toilet. Then she struggled to swallow, not realising how difficult it would be with his junk resting on her tongue. A little spilled out of her mouth, as she got used to swallowing in the strangest manner.

Although difficult, it was a welcome distraction from the brutal sodomizing she was receiving. The boy on her face was shaking from the force Oli was using.

“Stay there son”, a voice came, clearly from the young boy's father.

Delphi eyes glanced up, spying the father's enormous erection a few inches from her face. A hot yellow stream burst out of him, Delphi felt just a few splashes, as the father’s piss slammed into his little boy’s tummy.

The boy giggled away quite happily, receiving a golden shower while his genitals sat in Delphi's mouth. She looked up to see the father's piss filling the boy's mouth like a cheap carnival game. The majority of it spilling down his chin, body and inevitably onto Delphi's face.

The man finished up and his son leant forward, wrapping his hand around his father’s length and sucking on the tip. Delphi watched wide-eyed, as he struggled to fit it in his mouth, squeezing the last few drops of piss from his dad, then grinning down at Gabrielle as he spat it in her face. The father grabbed the boy under the arms, lifting him straight out of her mouth. He put the boy down, and for no reason whatsoever. The young boy turned to face Delphi, and smacked her so hard across the face, she lost the hearing in one ear for a moment. Her cheek stung, it felt hot as she recovered from the shock of being slapped by a little boy.

She felt an immediate burst of rage build up inside her, in her mind she imagined punching the boy in the face and watching him fall to the floor crying. But the feeling quickly dissipated as she glared at the boy, piss dripping from his face. Unable to retaliate in any way, and fully expecting a lot worse to come. Her mind immediately drawn away as Oliver wrapped his hands around her throat, using it as leverage, as he continued pounding her hole.

A short time passed and Delphi felt exhausted. She hadn't taken such a brutal raping for many years. Her sex life had barely been worth mentioning over the last few years. But now she was back to where she was as a child. Only worse, with zero control.

Delphi attempted to keep track of what she'd had done to her. Partly out of curiosity, but mainly as a distraction. But she was beginning to forget. Her mind and body was overwhelmed with abuse and pain.

Oliver had spent several long, painful minutes pounding her anus. Only stopping to allow some unknown child to feltch the cum from her sore hole. Before moving straight onto the next hole.

Several adults and children had sat on her face, most to empty their bladders, some just to be pleasured. Her hair was soaked in urine, her cheeks red from several children slapping her for no reason other than fun. She'd been spat on by almost every person within range. Many in her mouth, all of them on her face. Delphi learned to enjoy much of the abuse she received as a child. But this was proving to be a bit much for her.

Six long hours eventually passed. Delphi had been fucked by Oliver for the best part of an hour. Before finally giving up his turn. Delphi felt immensely relieved as he announced he was done. Thinking it was finally over.

But little did she realise, that every man in the room wanted a turn. After six hours, if she hadn't been pregnant already, she would've been by now. Countless men filled Delphi’s holes, both of them. Sometimes more than once. Her throat had been fucked so much, she could barely talk. During the most violent of throat fucks she felt herself seconds from death, as her throat was stuffed with a man's cock. Which he refused to remove, even as Delphi’s face began turning blue and she started convulsing. Only when her entire body went limp did he finally pull out, bringing the contents of her stomach with it.

After six hours, Delphi could barely stay awake. If not for the brutal slap around the face each time she passed out, she would've been out of it long ago. After being passed around the room more times than anyone could count, people started losing interest, children fell asleep and they finally stopped.

Delphi didn't even realise that she was bleeding. Both her holes having been abused so much, the bed was soaked in blood and cum. But she'd stopped feeling anything down there a while back. The last hour, she simply laid on the bed lifeless, barely moving and staring blankly into some random family portrait. Not for any reason, her dead gaze just happened to fall upon it.

The next two hours were a blur of noise and chatter. Much of the family stayed for a party, food was served by the other slaves, fancy canapés and champagne. People chatting, not phased at all by the raped, abused and broken body that lay in the centre of the room, nor the smell. They'd chained her to the bed. Her hands shackled to something, she didn't have the strength to see what. Nor the strength to even sit up. And of course, her bed was the toilet for the entire room, using her like a filthy urinal in a pub toilet.

Finally the party died down, but no one came to see to Delphi. She was left there for the entire night. Having had nothing to eat or drink all day. Except several gallons of piss. Cum dried onto her skin, there wasn’t an inch of her body that was clean. Her feet were filthy with the cum from many boys and men. Her hair a sodden, cold mess of piss that wouldn't dry.


	4. Delphi’s first day - Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

\---

Delphi woke to the sun streaming through the windows with the footsteps of children skipping barefoot across the floor. Two of the other slaves untied her hands from the bed and helped Delphi to sit up.

She took several sips of water, and tried to focus on one of their faces. Delphi gazed between her bruised and cum splattered legs, seeing large patches of dried blood on the sheets. She touched herself and recoiled in pain. Her slit was sore, bloody and completely sealed with dried blood and cum.

Suddenly Delphi's ears were ringing with the loud sound of shoes almost stamping across the wooden floor. A suited man came into view and Delphi focused on him. It was Oliver. The man who started everything yesterday. Someone she’d almost forgotten, given the amount she went through after he finished his turn. But nonetheless she recognised him.

“How are you feeling?”, Oliver asked sternly.

Delphi's lips opened, one corner sticking shut for a moment as she tried to talk. But she had no voice, her throat had taken such a pounding she couldn't echo a single word.

“I'm almost positive yesterday was the worst day of your life. If not, I'm sure it ranked highly. Let it serve as a warning, if you manage to break the rules or displease us in any way, you will receive a lot worse. Yesterday will be a fond memory by comparison. Now, seeing as yesterday was merely a lesson, and you didn't do anything wrong. I will heal you. But don't expect this in future if you break the rules. You'll merely be made functional and left to heal on your own, slowly”, Oliver made himself perfectly clear.

Delphi had never felt subservient to anyone before, but she looked at him like a broken child, her eyes saying she understood perfectly. She was truly broken inside and obedient. Her mind didn't even contemplate rule breaking. The thought of it terrified her.

Oliver waved his wand several times over Delphi’s body. Giving her several tonics and covering the most damaged parts of her body in the most incredible healing creams, that soothed and healed up the worst of her injuries. Delphi felt almost human once more. Her mind was still broken, but her body was healed.

“Thank you”, Delphi obediently thanked Oliver for healing her, looking at him like a scared puppy afraid of her next scolding.

“It's nearly six. You can have fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and get something to eat. Then you'll serve Hugo and Leo. My daughter’s twins. Today will be a breeze by comparison. I have some business to see to, I'll be back to check on you later. I'll be asking the boys how well you served them. Ensure, I am not disappointed”, Oliver said with a serious tone.

Oliver disapparated and the slaves around Delphi dragged her from the bed. She could barely walk she was so exhausted. The two older slaves helped her to a bath, scrubbing her bruised and filthy skin to perfection, while the two young child slaves fetched her some food.

Delphi managed to heave herself out of the bath by her own strength. The young slaves dried her off and Delphi automatically started looking for clothes. Forgetting herself, and wondering if she would ever wear clothes again. One of the children took her hand and lead Delphi to her duty, to where Hugo and Leo slept.

“I have something that will help”, a young boy said quietly, leading Delphi into a small room that looked like it might be his bedroom.

Delphi downed a small glass of some unknown tonic. She felt alive and full of energy. Delphi was still mentally exhausted, but the tonic reinvigorated her and made everything a lot easier. She thanked the boy, as he led Delphi to the boys and wished her good luck. He quickly ran off to see to his own duties.

Hugo and Leo shared a bed, they were sound asleep and spooning. She wasn't sure if she should wake them or not, worried they would be upset about being woken. But luckily one of them was dozing and woke up, he turned to look at Delphi. The boy smiled, staring at her with a rather evil look on his face, clearly recognising her from the previous night's activities. He rolled over and edged himself to the side of the bed. He pulled the blanket away and revealed his naked little body.

He tugged at himself until he was hard, getting the cutest erection Delphi had ever seen. He wiggled his hardon at the new slave and smiled. Delphi knew what he wanted, she saw it in his eyes, and given the time of morning there was only one thing it could've been.

Delphi knelt down and took his little member in her mouth, the boy smiled, and a steaming hot stream of piss began to rapidly fill her mouth. She winced at the strength of the strong morning piss, fuelled by champagne and god knows what else he swallowed last night.

Delphi pushed her face into his little groin and swallowed obediently. Spilling only the tiniest bit on him. Delphi felt his stream slow and she swallowed the last of it, lapping at his little groin to clean him up.

The boy pushed her face away and turned back to face his twin brother. He pulled apart his cheeks with one hand, rubbing his tip against his anus and pushing his wet erection inside his sleeping brother. A few thrusts later, his brother woke and turned to smile at him.

Delphi couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. It was all so casual, normal. The receiving twin rolled over and climbed on his brother, facing him and squatting down on his little hardon. He bent down and kissed his brother, like he was saying good morning with a simple kiss. The boys fucked and played for a few minutes, Delphi thoroughly enjoying herself watching them, realising this wouldn't be all bad. 

The boy’s toes curled as he blew his little load in his brother's ass. The receiving brother smiled down at his twin and giggled. Grinding on top of his brother and feeling a warm load coat his insides.

“I've never met two little boys who liked playing with each other. I know one of you got your sister pregnant. But, are you gay?”, Delphi asked curiously.

“Gay? What is that?”, the boy on top asked rather ironically, seamlessly rising off of his brother and covering his little package in cum, as the contents of his anus fell out. He swapped positions, grabbing his brother’s ankles and inserting himself inside him.

“Gay, uhh. Well it's a word used to describe boys who only like having sex with other boys. Not girls. Girls who only have sex with girls are lesbians. Then if you play with both, you're bi-sexual”, Delphi explained.

Both of them looked at each other a little confused. As one happily thrusted away, while the other who now received, smushed and played with his own cum that his brother voided all over him.

“We haven't heard of these words before. We don't think of sex like that, we just have sex with everyone. Boy or girl. It's just different things to play with”, one of the twins answered. Revealing a rather wise answer, perhaps unintentionally so, and perspective on their ‘free love’.

Delphi smiled at his sweet, simple answer. Thinking she would probably get a similar response if she asked most people that question here.

“I've just peed inside my brother, could you pass me that jug?”, the boy asked, having just emptied his bladder inside his brother's ass hole silently.

Delphi smiled, happily handing the boy the jug.

The boy pulled out, spraying the last of his morning pee over his brother's tummy. He quickly positioned the jug at his brother's opening, and watched as his ass hole gushed with hot filthy piss.

“Do you like drinking piss?”, the boy asked Delphi.

“Yes, very much so”, she said, smiling sweetly.

“Do you want to drink mine? It's still warm”, he asked, gesturing to the half full jug of urine freshly excreted from his brother's rectum.

“Oh. No, not really. It's been in his bum”, Delphi said rather casually, realising she refused of her own free will as the boy only asked. Not bound to say yes.

“Oh, that is a shame, it adds flavour”, the boy said, handing Delphi the steaming jug of urine.

He stared at Delphi briefly with a look of evil on his face.

“Drink it. Every last drop”, he instructed.

Delphi's face scrunched up at the thought of it. But her body betrayed her. She had no control. Her own hand raised the jug to her mouth, she opened up and poured the filthy hot piss down her throat. Gulping back every mouthful without stopping for breath.

Delphi wretched and looked momentarily ill as the urine settled in her tummy. She hadn't hesitated for a moment. The power they had over her was immense. She had no willpower to resist a direct order, she just downed half a pint of fresh filthy urine.

The boy's continued to fuck, Delphi realised he hadn't finished, just pissed inside his twin.

“Everyone here seems to be so obsessed with pee, is there anyone here who doesn’t drink?”, Delphi found herself asking, suddenly wondering if she should have.

“I don’t think so. We’ve played with it and drunk for as long as I can remember. Pregnant Veela girls always get a massive craving for it, so everyone gets addicted, it tastes so good!”, exclaimed the boy.

“You can play with us too by the way, if you like. Some people like you to ask first, but you can do whatever you like to us”, the receiving twin said.

Delphi had been wondering how it worked. If she should just join in. She wanted to. Delphi had a real thing for little boys. Especially, she very recently discovered, little boys who like to play with other boys.

She smiled and gently took the ankle from the receiving boy, his feet had been dangling in the air ever since his brother began. Holding his legs back, spread open for his brother. Delphi had been staring at them for a while.

Delphi opened up and enveloped the boy's tiny toes in a wet, warm embrace. Her mouth took his entire little foot, all five toes pressing into her tongue as she sucked deliriously at them all. Delphi paused, a deep flutter within her stirred, giving her goosebumps all over her body as she held his toes pressed to her lips.

“Uhh. I need to pee. What do we, I mean slaves. Do with it?”, Delphi asked.

“It depends who you're playing with. But if you keep playing with my toes like that, I'll let you climb on my face and go in my mouth”, the boy said, much to her surprise.

Delphi smiled, she needed no more encouragement. She climbed on the bed, feeling the expensive silk sheets against her skin, thinking she was about to soak them in piss as she scrambled onto the boy's face. Delphi pushed her moist crotch into his happy little face, feeling her undercarriage cover it, his tiny tongue searching for her opening.

The moment Delphi felt that little tongue inside her, her bladder released, covering his little face in hot, strong piss. Forgetting somehow, that last night she consumed her own body weight in urine, and that's all she’d really had to drink that she had time to pass.

Delphi gently grinded her gushing gusset into his little face, grabbing both of his ankles and pulling his feet together to enjoy all ten toes with her tongue. The strong smell of urine punctuated their nostrils, Delphi and the other boy looked at each other. Grinning with a little concern, given the strong overpowering smell, it meant only one thing. It tasted stronger. But Delphi heard no complaints, so she certainly didn't stop.

The boy receiving things in both ends struggled for air. Delphi felt his hot breath blowing against her anus, his little nose frequently poking it as he drank down what he could. Delphi continued to tongue and suck her new favourite little toes, pleasantly watching as the boy's brother buggered him senseless.

“Do you boys play like this often?”, Delphi asked the boy who could still talk.

He smiled and nodded, “We fuck everyday”.

Delphi's eyes widened at his use of the word fuck. It was surprising yet amazing, hearing such a young boy be so filthy. Even more so with his cute French accent. 

“Later we’ll probably play with our sisters and the other kids, our family. Whoever is nearest usually”, the boy said casually.

“And by play, you mean have incredibly fun and filthy sex?”, Delphi asked, unable to hide a smile.

The boy nodded, concentrating on his brother's anus.

“Do you both like having sex? Even with adults?”, Delphi asked, feeling she knew the answer, but it turned her on to hear such young mouths talk about such things.

“Sometimes it hurts. With men. But it's so much fun, everyone loves it. Well, almost everyone. Some of the younger slaves don't like it so much”, the boy revealed, still hard at work.

Delphi smiled excitably, “What do you like doing the most?”.

“I love sucking daddy, he cums so much. I love cum. One of Daddy's friends likes to visit a lot too, Aunty Luna, she volunteers here as a slave all the time. She's so much fun, she cums and squirts the thickest, tastiest juices. She lets us drink it between her toes as it drips down her legs!”, exclaimed the boy.

“Wow. Aunty Luna sounds like a lot of fun. You'll have to introduce me next time she visits!”, Delphi said excitedly.

“I'm about to cum. Do you want to eat it?”, the boy asked.

Delphi smiled and nodded. Grinning maniacally at the boy. She sensually traced her hands down the boy's thighs she was riding, feeling his messy little member and stroking it a few times. Delphi pushed a hand lower, splitting two fingers over the brother's willy, feeling each thrust between them.

The boy stopped, Delphi felt his little sausage pulse with cum. Several hot little loads entered his twin’s rectum, splattering his insides with hot, delicious cum. A surprising amount, but clearly Veela produce a lot more, well, everything. Delphi came to the realisation that he wanted her to eat it from his brother’s ass hole, a trend that seemed to be developing between the boys.

Delphi covered his opening as his brother pulled out and flopped back on the bed. Delphi pushed her middle finger inside, penetrating his little hole with the full length of her finger, feeling the warm contents of his hole coating it.

She bent over his little body, scooting back to get closer to his intimate area. Delphi slowly extracted her finger, licking at the white mess coating her digit, wrapping her mouth over his hot, full opening. Delphi felt the boy push, trying to help along with her felching efforts. Her mouth filled with the brother's cum, tonguing his opening and tasting the boy's juices.

Delphi crawled forward a few inches and buried her face in the groin of the other boy. She wrapped her mouth around his little package, his soft little sack and all. Massaging his filthy little willy with a mouthful of cum, sucking his boy goods while coating it in his own cum. Delphi smiled as she felt his feet rest on her shoulders. She caressed his bare tummy as she slobbered and sucked every inch of him, occasionally tonguing his opening as he smiled and stared into her eyes.

“Can I ask a serious question? Actually, two”, Delphi asked as she pulled away, punctuating the end of her question with a playful lick of the boy's tiny erect shaft that was lolling in front of her face.

He nodded.

“Is life as a slave here always this much fun?”, Delphi asked, rolling to one side to allow the other twin free.

“If you're looking after us, probably. Some of the other children, and many of the adults use you for similar things, but many do so while inflicting pain and choking. We get it too. Just because we're Delacours, it doesn't mean we are treated like adults. All Veela children and all women are expected to be subservient to all men. Children have almost the same rights as you, we have free will, but that doesn't matter if someone wants to fuck us, we can't physically stop them, we're too small. But even young boys have power over women. Even my own mother, she has to do what we say. Males of any age have power over any woman”, the boy answered, clearly showing wisdom for his few short years. Delphi had never heard a seven year old speak so eloquently.

“I thought that was the case. But at least it won't all be unpleasant. I was raped and used when I was a child too. But like you, I grew to like most things”, Delphi revealed, trying to connect with the boys.

“Oh we've always enjoyed what we do with our family. We're Veela, we're born with the highest sex drives. We need to have sex, to go even a day without would drive us crazy. We have to cum two or three times a day minimum. Our balls would swell up if we didn't. We tend to get angry too, if I can't get some kind of release, then by the end of the day I’ll rape the first thing I lay my hands on. It can be fun though, receiving a load from a Veela boy who hasn't cum for twenty four hours is amazing. There's so much, I can fill my brother's mouth twice”, the boy added.

Delphi just smiled, aroused by the traditions and urges of Veela.

“My other question. Do slaves, any of us. Ever have to deal with scat?”, Delphi asked.

“Scat? What is this?”, one boy asked.

“Oh. Well, it's when someone shits on you or in your mouth. It's rather unpleasant”, Delphi elaborated, having clearly experienced it before.

“Oh. Some people enjoy it, but it's not very common. It's unpleasant for everyone in the room unless they're the one getting off on it. But you will probably be expected to receive at some point. And you will be expected to wipe people, kids mostly, and give people enemas. A tip though, if you don't want to do it, pretend it doesn't bother you. Then it might not even happen at all. Everyone I've seen who enjoys giving, scat. They only really enjoy it, when the person receiving it doesn't. So just pretend it doesn't bother you. Don't pretend to enjoy it, just don't react”.

Delphi was incredibly grateful for the advice. Even though she now knew that it would inevitably happen at some point.

“So do you wake up and do that most mornings?”, Delphi asked, referring to the twins reciprocal anal play.

“Every morning. Veela are incredibly horny in the morning. It builds up in the night, so we always have sex in the morning, there’s so much cum, especially if we haven’t had sex for a few hours before going to bed”, one of the boys explained.

Delphi and the twins had a wonderful morning, after the traumatic welcoming she received, it was such a relief to spend her first morning having incredibly relaxing casual sex with two cute little boys. They all played together, swapping around each other in a sweet Ménage à trois. Exchanging bodily fluids, playing with each other's toes, the boy's even took it in turns to see how much they could fit inside Delphi. Being so small their entire hand would fit easily inside her, so she received the cutest fisting of her life, while they attempt to shove as much of their arms, and even feet, inside her.

Delphi had been terrified at the thought of her first day, after everything that had happened. She wondered if that was normal, even though they told her it was an example of what would happen if she broke the rules. But Delphi felt strangely content and happy, for the first time, perhaps ever. The realisation that she would live out the rest of her many days as a sex slave, especially to a family like this, filled her with warm happy thoughts as she lay with her face resting on the thigh of a young boy. Fingering his little bum as he masturbated, while his brother laid with his face on his chest cuddled up and watching his brother be pleasured.

The door suddenly opened and Delphi hadn't really noticed, she was so entranced with being inches from the young boy's bald little groin, she just kept fingering him.


End file.
